3 Generations of power
by brightprincess147
Summary: What happens when a robot from the future comes to the past to get rid of the PPGZ and RRBZ, four groups of heroes from the future come to help they are the PPOGYZ, RROBYZ, PRGXYZ, and the R'n'RBXYZ. Counterpart couples. Mostly 3rd generations view.
1. Character decriptions

First Generation

Momoko/Blossom: Age: 14 Birthday: May 17th

Looks: Bubblegum pink eyes, straight knee length orange hair with bangs, slight tan skin, has medium B-cup.

Personality: Sweet, smart but loves sweets and too many boys.

Miyako/Bubbles: Age: 14 Birthday: August 5th

Looks: Baby blue eyes, curly blond hair that reaches mid back, side bangs, light skin, has small C-cup.

Personality: Sweet, girly and loves fashion.

Kaoru/Buttercup: Age: 14 Birthday: June 30th

Looks: Neon green eyes, straight black hair that reaches her shoulders, bangs, slight tan skin, has small B-cup.

Personality: Strong willed tomboy.

Kyo/Brick: Age: 15 Birthday: November 15th

Looks: Crimson red eyes, orange hair that spike shoulder length with messy bangs, light skin, has 8 pack.

Personality: Smart, angered easily, and tough.

Yuki/Boomer: Age: 15 Birthday: November 15th

Looks: Electric blue eyes, shoulder blade length spiky blond hair, pushed up bangs, light skin, has 8 pack.

Personality: Kind yet tough, childish and happy-go-lucky.

Natsu/Butch: Age: 15 Birthday: November 15th

Looks: Forest green eyes, jet black hair spiked up, slight tan skin, has 8 pack.

Personality: Hotheaded, pervert and very strong.

Second Generation

Brittney: Age: 14 Birthday: October 19th

Looks: Bright orange eyes, dark brown mid back hair, bands pushed to the right, tan skin, small C-cup.

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, imaginative and strong willed.

Hana/Bloom: Age: 14 Birthday: December 3rd

Looks: Magenta eyes, knee length straight orange hair, slight messy bangs, slight tan, small B-cup.

Personality: Smart, a bit bossy and serious.

Reiko/Bellerose: Age: 14 Birthday: April 31st

Looks: Deep green eyes, black mid back length spikey hair with bangs, slight tan, medium B-cup.

Personality: Hotheaded, tough, and gentle.

Sai/Bomb: Age: 15 Birthday: July 2nd

Looks: Blue eyes, spikey blond shoulder blade length hair with pushed up bangs, light skin, 8 pack.

Personality: Kind, strong and always willing to help.

Brandon: Age: 15 Birthday: June 17th

Looks: Indigo eyes, half brown half blond short hair with curvy bangs, tan skin, 8 pack.

Personality: Strong, carefree, and kind.

Ryuu/Bruiser: Age: 14 Birthday: April 31st

Looks: Deep green eyes, black spikey hair with pushed up sides, regular bangs, slight tan skin, 8 pack.

Personality: Hotheaded, tough, and careless.

Third Generation

Katie/Butterfly: Age: 15 Birthday: February 14th

Looks: Cerulean blue eyes, light brown shoulder length hair with side pushed bangs, tan skin, medium C-cup

Personality: Good at everything, arrogant, strong, and musical.

Nike/Bell: Age: 15 Birthday: March 14th

Looks: Hazel eyes, dark grey ankle length hair, pulled back bangs, slight tan skin, medium C-cup.

Personality: Sporty, strong and hotheaded.

Alexa/Bunny: Age: 15 Birthday: April 15th

Looks: Brown eyes, brown mid back length hair with blond highlights, diagonal bangs, slight tan skin, small C-cup.

Personality: Artistic, kind, and easily angered.

Kevin/Breaker: Age: 16 Birthday: August 7th

Looks: Cerulean blue eyes, light brown chin length hair, with side pushed bangs, tan skin, 8 pack.

Personality: Strong willed, carefree and arrogant.

Jordan/Bongo: Age: 16 Birthday: September 7th

Looks: Hazel eyes, dark grey past shoulder length hair, pulled back bangs, slight tan skin, 8 pack.

Personality: Sporty, strong, and careless.

Zane/Boar: Age: 16 Birthday: October 7th

Looks: Brown eyes, brown short hair with blond highlights, diagonal bangs, slight tan skin, 8 pack.

Personality: Kind, tough, and rude.


	2. Meet the third generation girls

No Ones P.O.V

Year: 2113

The city of Grand Townsville, a happy city being protected and rebuilt almost every 50 years. Monsters are a constant problem but have been dealt with for generations now. This city was originally known as the city which held the world famous PowerPuff Girls Z and RowdyRuff Boys Z , but alas their time has passed and they can't fight crime anymore the city is now being protected by their predecessors the PunkRock Girls XYZ and Rock'n'Roll Boys XYZ.

Katie's P.O.V

"Come on Kevin that all you got. Ha!" I yelled at him. "You... Are... too... strong Katie." Kevin tries to yell even though he is out of breath. "Weak link, he needs to be stronger if he wants to live." I think to myself. "That's all for today I'm going home. How about next time you actually try to hit me." I say while walking to my car.

Some people don't understand the pressure there is for a girl like me. One, being the richest person in the world (eat that Anthony Shirogane!). Two, having to deal with paparazzi and boys at school. Three, the always bothersome having to go to school. On top of that I have to protect this city and the world form the monsters constantly terrorizing it.

"Young Mistress we are home." My butler Paul says. "Finally." I say running to my room. "Now all I have to do is call Nike and Alexa to see if we are still going to the mall." I think, grabbing my black and yellow zebra print cell from my backpack and start a group call.

"Hey guys what's up."

"_Katie! Nike! Are we still up to go to the mall I really need a new outfit." Alexa asks._

"**I don't know about Katie but I am." Nike screams.**

"I am and why exactly are you screaming?" I say

"**My phone is on speaker because Jordan was chasing me" She says**

"_Well I'm gonna go get ready by you two." Alexa says happily._

"Me too." I add

"**Peace" **

I hang up my phone and goes to change my clothes. As usual I put my brown hair in a side ponytail with a black ponytail holder with a skull on it. Then I put a black tank top that end right above my stomach on with a yellow crop top over it. I put on my fingerless black glove on my right hand and on the left my fingerless yellow glove that goes to my elbow. Then I put on my light blue short shorts, my all-important black power belt. My mismatched rock and skull socks and my black shoe and yellow shoe.

"Perfect" I think to myself as I walk out the door.

? P.O.V

"Just a little bit longer until plan, destroy the first generation is put into play"

"I agree getting rid of those PowderPuff Girls and RookieRuff Boys will be all worth it when we rule to world."

"I couldn't agree more my future selves."

The three figures laughed as two of them disappeared into time vortexes.

Katie's P.O.V

"Finally a place where I teen can relax." Nike said

"I couldn't agree more." I added

Nike was dressed as usual her long grey hair tied back into a ponytail with a black scrunchy. Her maroon tee-shirt, one black fingerless glove on her right hand. Dark blue capris with her dark grey power belt. And her white Jordans.

"Sorry I'm late!" We hear Alexa shout while running toward us.

"It's fine." Nike and I say in unison.

Alexa looked as girly as usual. Her hair mostly down except for two little pigtails with purple ribbons. Her light purple spaghetti strap dress with her dark violet power belt over it. The light grey glove on her left hand. Her black leggings and dark purple sandals.

Because of her being so girly people always ask her why she hangs out with me and Nike. But, even though she seems girly she is very strong and if you get on her bad side she won't hesitate to kick you in the face.

"So are we gonna go shopping or what." She says

"Yeah let's go." I say while getting up.

Rite when we start going to our favorite store Broken Star we here a huge boom and people screaming and running from the far side of the mall.

We all sigh.

"Can't the monsters give us one day off?" Nike says frustrated.

"Apparently not." Alexa sighs

"Let's go girls these people need us." I say running to the sound of the screaming.


End file.
